You're dreaming Kens
by Charlotte's Sunrise
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes, could that really be true?
1. Chapter 1

**An:/ **  
><strong>Okay this up a lot later than expected but I have good reasons. I was writing a story but then something very similar appeared on NCIS and in another fic, so I stopped writing and started a brand new story. <strong>  
><strong>This is very different for me, havent done something like this before, so I hope everyone enjoy's it.<strong>  
><strong>It's a mixture of AU and normal reality, but you'll see why.<strong>  
><strong>I have intentionally changed some dialouge and some of the events, adding and removing, just because I could and it moved the story along a lot better and I didn't want it to make it to boring or anything. <strong>  
><strong>Okay and I get that the characters are probably OOC at some points but again did what I wanted to suit the story. <strong>  
><strong>Enough of my ramblings, here you go :) please enjoy. <strong>  
><strong>Lottie<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; Don't own the characters or anything realted to the tv show or the movie I used. Thanks ;) haha<em>

* * *

><p>'A dream is a wish your heart makes.'<p>

WALT DISNEY, _Sleeping Beauty_

* * *

><p>The bright round moon illuminated the dark night sky, creating peaceful silhouettes over the suburban roof tops. The night air was cool and refreshing blowing gently through the treetops, and was decreasing in temperature as the long spring night continued on its course.<p>

A late night stakeout had not been on the top of Kensi's lists of things to do that day, after her previous night's adventures, but yet she and Deeks had managed to be the unfortunate ones, having been delegated the task. Stakeouts were a rare task for the OSP agents of NCIS and not a particularly favoured one, for in the age of technology as task such as this was usually handed off to someone in front of a computer in Ops. However this was not the case today.

It was because of this assignment from both Hetty and Callen, that Kensi and Deeks now were the ones stuck in Kensi's SRX watching the suspect's house for any peculiar behaviour or notable tails, which may lead them to the ultimate goal of catching their mysterious arms dealer.

It had been a couple of hours cooped up in the car together, each testing each other's nerves with the childish jokes and snide remarks, pushing one another until someone reached their limit and gave in and now with the night still growing longer, it didn't look as though it was going to end any time soon.  
>Deeks lowered his chair and leaned back casually putting his arms behind his head, watching the trees blow in the shadows of the dim street light.<p>

"So Kens, how much longer do you think this little weasel will hold up in there?" Deeks questioned putting his feet on Kensi's dash. Kensi swatted at Deeks feet, pushing them off her dash causing Deeks to sit up.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon I am starving" Kensi complained gripping the steering wheel tightly, leaning her head against her seat.

"Sugar withdrawal" Deeks stated in a matter of fact tone. Kensi rolled her eyes and looked through the binoculars again.

"Here" Deeks prompted handing Kensi a somewhat squished Twinkie bar.

Kensi smirked raising an eyebrow. "You've been holding out on me Deeks?"

Deeks pretended to be offended, placing a hand on his chest. "It's a part of my 'How to handle Kensi kit' I created" Deeks joked winking at Kensi.

Kensi glared at Deeks and took a bite of the Twinkie. "You want some?" Kensi offered.

Deeks nodded and tore a small piece of the Twinkie off, as Kensi yawned, groaning in the process.

"Did someone stay up past their bedtime last night?" Deeks joked smirking at Kensi.

Kensi gave Deeks and knowing look and took another bite of the Twinkie. The case they had, had the day before had been hard and gruelling work for all agents and detective, requiring several under cover stints, each risker than the next and several meetings with results that couldn't be appropriately predicted. When Hetty had finally called it quits for the day, Kensi had sighed with relief.

It was after Sam and Callen had left together that Kensi had suggested that she and Deeks have casual movie night, something relaxing after the long day. Not anticipating that there was going to be all-night stake out waiting for them the next afternoon, Kensi and Deeks had decided a movie night was just what they needed, which resulted in staying up to the unholy hours of the morning watching various movies and arguing about the pathetic plot lines. The one movie that was the main culprit, was Kensi's favourite, Titanic, which she had coaxed Deeks into watching with her.

"If I knew this was how our day was going to end I wouldn't have suggested a movie night" Kensi complained handing Deeks the last piece of the Twinkie which he declined.

"What would you have suggested instead?" Deeks joked wiggling his eyebrows. Kensi reached over and hit Deeks lightly in the shoulder.

"I didn't even…" Deeks protested.

"You didn't have to" Kensi interrupted, biting back another yawn.

Deeks smiled at Kensi as innocently as possible, causing Kensi to shake her head. Deeks picked up the binoculars from Kensi's hands and glance in the direction of the house. There hadn't been any noticeable movement coming from the house, nor any disturbances since Kensi and Deeks had trailed their suspect home almost four hours ago. Deeks heard Kensi sigh again as she concluded another yawn. Deeks looked at Kensi sincerely, noticing how exhausted and drained she looked in that moment.

"You know what Kens, this guy isn't going anywhere anytime soon, you can rest your eyes if you want" Deeks suggested placing a comforting hand on her arm. Kensi smiled at the sincerity in Deeks eyes, and was about to respond before Deeks intervened.

"And I won't accept any excuses."

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks and relented. "Okay fine but wake me up in fifteen minutes" Kensi requested lowering her seat into a comfortable position. Deeks smiled to himself, as he pulled his sweater over his head, leaving him in a stark white t-shirt.

"Here, use this as a pillow" Deeks suggested handing his sweater to Kensi.

"Thanks Deeks" Kensi smiled nuzzling in to the sweater, resting her head comfortably. As her eyes fluttered with sleep, Kensi slowly began to the loose the battle with her consciousness as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours Kensi opened her eyes widely, awoken by the sound of various voices that she did not recognise, in an environment she had not experience before.<p>

Sitting up straight Kensi looked around her new surroundings, taking in every aspect and detail she could see. Everywhere around her there were people she recognised, but yet she couldn't put a name to the face nor remember how she had come to know these familiar people.

As if instinct Kensi looked to the left and it was this movement that help to identify the reality she was in. Waiting magnificently at the dock, towering over everyone, was the majestic and 'unsinkable' _Titanic_. Steam flowed from the funnels, high into the sky, as the grand luxury liner waited to make her maiden voyage to New York.

Deeks was no longer sitting beside her, Callen now replacing him, dressed smartly in three piece suit, clean shaven and looking rather business like. Callen offered a small smile to Kensi, which she readily ignored, turning once again to observe the Titanic in all its glory.

The door to car was opened by a young gentleman and Kensi instinctively offered a lone hand, as she descended from the vehicle in a smart fashion. It was now she could gaze fully at the ship before her and all those waiting on the docks, calling loving goodbyes to those already on the ship.

Callen's deep voice broke her from her awe induced trance. "Ladies we better get a move on" Callen informed leading Kensi's mother and herself through the thick crowd of people. Kensi followed silently allowing herself to be lead as though she was a prisoner in chains. Kensi glanced over her shoulder quickly and saw in the distance Sam tending to the bags, directing orders at different men who were in official uniforms. All these events felt all so familiar to Kensi but she was unable to truly figure out why.

* * *

><p>Since Kensi had dozed off, the car had been filled with silence. Occasionally Kensi would let out a light snore but it was nothing Deeks hadn't experienced before. Deeks relaxed back in his chair, pulling the binoculars once again close to his eyes, still gathering nothing from the suspect's house. Kensi sighed and let out a low groan as she snuggled deeper into Deeks sweater, her features mildly contorted with confusion.<p>

Deeks took several moments to look at Kensi intently and wondered to himself what it was that Kensi was dreaming about that was making her appear that way. Kensi let out a slight groan, which made her sound somewhat vulnerable bringing a small smile to Deeks lips.  
>Smiling to himself Deeks let out a low whisper "Sleep tight Kens" as he brushed some hair out of Kensi's face.<p>

* * *

><p>As though her memory was only providing her flashes, Kensi found herself gracefully storming through the luxurious halls of the grand Titanic's first class decks, trying to put as much distance between herself and the arrogant and self-absorbed Callen. Strolling to the railing that bordered the deck, Kensi looked out and over the bow of the ship, at the children playing and deep and peaceful ocean.<p>

It wasn't long before Kensi felt someone burning holes into her being, watching her every move, with a curiosity and tenderness she had not experienced before. Daring to glance at whoever this person may be, Kensi lowered her head momentarily, capturing a glimpse of her admirer. The man watched her with inquisitive eyes, deep and blue like the ocean below, dirty blonde hair neatly combed to the side. Kensi looked away quickly, but found herself glancing in his direction once again, unable to contain her now growing curiosity.

This man's face looked so familiar, yet so different, one that should be easily recognisable but the name escaped her. The seriousness of the gaze made her feel like a specimen being watched, intriguing her further about the identity of the man. Before she had the chance to steal another longing look, Kensi was interrupted by the embarrassed and angered Callen.

"What was that?" Callen asked harshly, grabbing Kensi by her arm.

Kensi looked daringly into Callen's eyes, whose were filled with fury. Shrugging Kensi managed to release herself from Callen's hold walking away from him once again, not even daring to look back at the familiar yet mysterious face that had acquired her attention, only moments before.

Tears burnt Kensi's eyes as she ran unheeded through the upper level decks of the Titanic. She had no intended destination, but she needed to escape, she was suffocating within herself and she needed air. Running as the tears streamed down her face, Kensi found herself at the stern of the ship, alone and without the hawk like watch of her mother or fiancé.

Gripping on to the metal wheel, Kensi felt the tears roll down her cheeks, as her reality began to provide her with no alternative. Looking out over the stern, Kensi slowly rounded the metal pole, cautiously approaching the metal railing on the back of the ship, which may just be her way out. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, checking that she hadn't been followed, Kensi shakily reached for the cold, firm metal railing.

Pulling herself up, one foot after the other, Kensi slowly began to hoist herself up and over the railing, chest heaving with the adrenalin coursing through her veins. Carefully Kensi lowered herself, as she turned and leant out over the dark deep ocean, hanging precariously over the stern of the Titanic. Kensi gazed down at the thrashing waves left in the wake of the Titanic's powerful propellers. Shivering with cold, Kensi began to think about what she was doing and what it was that had driven her to this moment.

"Don't do it" A strong male's voice sounded, startling Kensi into looking over her shoulder. It was the man from earlier, the man she hadn't recognised but now could, as she could see him much more closely.

"Stay back, don't come any closer" Kensi half-heartedly demanded, still shaking from the freezing Atlantic air.

The man ignored Kensi's demand and edged somewhat closer, reaching out an arm "C'mon just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over"

"No stay where you are. I mean it! I'll let go" Kensi responded looking between the man and the ocean beneath her.

Trying to build some trust between himself and the woman hanging off the end of the ship, the man approached the railing signalling that he was going to throw his cigarette bud into the ocean "No you won't"

Kensi was shocked by the sound of his voice, had he just told her that she wasn't capable of doing something.

"What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" Kensi fierily responded glancing now at the man.

"Well, you woulda done it already." He said in a matter of fact tone. Kensi could feel where this was going, as though she had already lived it before. She remembered the conversation about the ice fishing and the freezing depths of the Atlantic ocean and how this stranger was willing to jump in after her. As though the man was reading her thoughts, he brought Kensi's wavering concentration back to him.

"Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy." Kensi instinctively responded.

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." The man prompted reaching a hand out to Kensi once again.

Kensi glanced in the man's direction, finding only sincerity in his features. Slowly, Kensi began to turn on the railing, reaching out a hand clasping it securely in the man's hand. Releasing a low breath, the man smiled.

"Whew! I'm Marty Deeks."

"Kensi Marie Blye"

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." Marty responded smiling brightly as the two shared a knowing look, testing the other as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Kensi now knew the name of her saviour, Marty Deeks and it was a name she wasn't going to be forgetting anytime soon. Slowly, Kensi raised her foot back on the railing, still watching Marty's eyes. Suddenly the trail of her dress caught under her foot and she fell losing her footing. Screaming in terror, Kensi grasped on to Marty's hand with all her might, swaying as she hung over the edge of the boat.

"Help please" Kensi screamed loudly.

"Listen, listen. I've got you, I won't let go. Now pull yourself up" Marty called grabbing Kensi's attention.

"C'mon Kensi, pull yourself up" Marty called pulling Kensi up by her arm. Kensi began struggling to pull herself up, screaming when she slipped once again. "Help me please"

"Kensi, you can do this. Now pull yourself up c'mon" Marty prompted strain showing in his face as he clung onto Kensi.  
>Using all her strength she could gather, Kensi began to pull herself up once again, aided by Marty.<p>

Soon she was in the strong arms of Marty, being pulled over the edge of the railing and back on the safety of the Titanic's decks. Chest heaving with adrenalin and exertion, Kensi looked into Marty's eyes that were wide with distress, his heart beating strongly within his chest. Before Kensi or Marty had a chance to say anything to the other, they were interrupted by the arrival of several sailors.

"You there, you stay back. Fetch the master of arms" The burly sailor called.

It wasn't long before everyone worth notifying had become aware of what had been occurring at the stern of the ship and were now gathered around the offender and the 'victim'.

"What made you think you could your hands on my fiancé?" Callen demanded fiercely at Marty. Marty didn't respond, but rather tried to gather a glimpse of Kensi who was sitting rugged up under a tartan blanket.

"Don't look at her! Look at me you filth!" Callen commanded becoming even more agitated.

"Cal" Kensi called quietly from beneath the huge rug, but was ignored.

"Cal" Kensi called again, now gaining the attention from Callen that she desired.

"Cal, stop! It was an accident" Kensi informed, beginning to formulate a lie she was unsure she could finish.

"An accident?" Callen repeated sounding as though he didn't believe it for a second.

"It was, stupid really, I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning far over tyring to look at the… ah… ah… ah"

Kensi started making circular motions with her finger, as Marty continued to give her a puzzlingly look whilst he covered a smirk.

"The propellers" Callen provided.

"The propellers and I slipped" Kensi continued to lie, looking at Marty signalling to him that he needed to play along.

"And I would have gone overboard but Mr. Deeks here saved me, and nearly went over himself" Kensi finished, hoping that the lie was convincing enough.

"Was that the way of it boy?" The master of arms questioned. Marty looked at Kensi, who gave him a pleading look.

"Yeah, yeah, that was pretty much it" Marty agreed still looking at Kensi questionably.

"Well the boys a hero"

Kensi and Marty continued to stare at one another, both with curiosity and gratitude. Marty could feel the furious eyes of Callen's 'man' watching him, as though he had no bought the story that Kensi had provided. Marty could tell that Callen wanted to dispose of him as soon as possible before he became too much of a problem, trying to put as much distance between himself and Marty as physically possible. Cal pulled Kensi in close to his body, rubbing his hands up and down her arm through the thick blanket.

"Look at you, you're a fright. Let's get you inside" Cal started, pulling Kensi in closer as he began to lead her away from Marty.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy" A short man suggested.

Callen and Kensi shared a look and after some negotiation, Marty, Kensi's saviour had been invited to a novelty dinner with the regular entourage for the coming evening. Marty could hear the mocking tone in Callen's voice as he invited Marty himself, but decided to humour him with a casual acceptance. Watching as Callen approached, Kensi managed to share one last look with Marty staring at him with an immense amount of emotions, unable to tell him how grateful she really was.

* * *

><p>Kensi felt herself wake up again, this time with a new mission in mind. She felt more alive than she ever had before, and she knew exactly why this was. Ignoring Callen's wants and demands after the discussion they'd had the night before, Kensi exited her state room and headed directly for the distinct third class decks.<p>

Descending the stairs, Kensi observed the wide open space of the lower deck and instantly felt all eyes on her, as the room fell silent. Dressed in what was deemed 'casual' for a first class girl, Kensi felt as though she stood out in the room, in a way that she never wanted to before, as she awkwardly weaved between the people towards Marty. The people around her from all over the world, watched her as she approached Marty, the man who was the reason for the unceremonious visit to the third class area.

A man tapped Marty on the shoulder and he turned to face her, his big blue eyes brightening with wonder and recognition. A small smile crept across Kensi's face as she watched Marty stand to greet her, confusion recognisable in his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Deeks" Kensi confidently stated, looking Marty up and down with inquisitive eyes.

"Hello again" Marty responded shuffling nervously on the spot.

"May I speak with you?" Kensi requested politely still feeling as though everyone was watching her every move.

Noticing how Kensi was growing uncomfortable with the continuing gazes of everyone in the room, Marty's confidence began to perk up once again.

"Yeah" He responded casually.

"In private" Kensi questioned noticing the onlookers. Marty smirked at the small requested by willingly obliged, gathering his affects and allowing himself to be lead out of the area by Kensi.

Walking amongst the first class civilians, in the fresh crisp sea air, Kensi and Marty discussed their lives and what events had caused them to become the people they were and Kensi had thanked Marty for all the things he had done for her last night.

Their conversation had lead them to discuss the reasoning for Kensi's unceremonious trip to the stern of the ship, staring out at the sea as the sun slowly began to set on yet another day. Listening to Kensi talk with such a distain for where her life was headed, Marty decided that now was the time to ask something bold.

"Do you love him?" Kensi looked taken aback by the question unsure how to answer such a question, for she had not suspected anyone to ever ask her such a thing.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?" Marty repeated again, watching Kensi's reaction carefully.

"Well, you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this." Kensi scolded, trying to give them impression that she was immensely offended by such a question.

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?" Marty continued smirking slightly, watching as Kensi's confident façade began to collapse before his eyes.

"This is not a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Marty questioned trying to bite back a laugh. Marty now knew the answer to what he had asked. Although she didn't say it herself, her denial and inability to answer the question provided  
>Marty with enough information. Kensi turned and began to walk away from Marty, unsure what to say or what do to.<p>

"This is absurd. I don't know you and you don't know me and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth, and presumptuous, and I am leaving now." Kensi informed as she began to continually shake Marty's hand, as he confidently smirked back at her, impressed with the way he had been able to fluster her so easily.

"Marty... Mister Deeks, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you."

"And even insulted me" Marty cut off. Kensi looked at Marty for several seconds, unsure as to what she should say.

"Well, you deserved it." Kensi concluded, sounding very 'matter of fact'.

"Right"

"Right"

"I thought you were leaving" Marty pointed out as he looked down to see Kensi's hand still firmly grasping and shaking his own.

Kensi looked down at the shaking hands between the two of them, letting go instantly, turning and walking away. "I am"

Kensi hadn't even taken several steps before she turned and scolded Marty again. "You are so annoying" It was the first time that someone had managed to get under Kensi's skin like this. Marty just seemed to know how to irritate her without even trying, it was as though he knew her better than anyone else did, yet they barely knew one another.

Marty mockingly laughed at Kensi's accusation still staring as the flailing Kensi tried to make sense of what was happening around her. Becoming suddenly confident again Kensi turned on the spot, walking back towards Marty

"Wait, I don't have to leave, this is my part of the ship. You leave." Kensi demanded, indicating for Marty to leave. Marty smirked once again at Kensi's actions and leaned back casually against a support rope on the deck, smiling brightly.

"Oh ho, ho, well well well, now who's being rude?" Marty mocked sending Kensi a lecherous smile.  
>Kensi couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the first time that someone had actually argued with her in such a manner and she didn't know how to respond. Grasping at thin straws, Kensi made a final attempt to win the 'argument' by questioning Marty about his drawings. After several moments, Kensi realised the talent that Marty possessed and the previous argument was soon forgotten.<p>

"You have a gift Marty, you do. You see people" Kensi honestly admitted smiling softly at Marty.

"I see you" Marty responded staring intently at Kensi as she sat perched on the edge of the deck chair, her features extenuated by the glistening sunlight, her eyes glistening with the sun.

"And?" Kensi prompted sitting up straighter, closing her eyes against the sun.

"You wouldn't have jumped" Marty responded confidently, looking Kensi in the eye, as she tried to cover a smile.

* * *

><p>The dream faded in and out, flashes of the memory and dream becoming prominent but nothing entirely clear. She was seeing and feeling things she didn't truly remember. Kensi opened her eyes and found herself sitting at first class table surrounded by people that she knew so well yet had never met once again. Looking to the left she found who she had been hoping to spot in the crowd, Marty.<p>

Sharing smiles and quick glances with Marty, Kensi filled him in on the happenings of how First class men spent their evenings. Marty continued to watch Kensi as he and Hetty, the older lady who had decided to take him under her wing, organised a note inconspicuously. Standing with the other gentlemen, Marty declined the offer for brandy and cigars, subtly taking the note that Hetty had written for him, securing it in his hand.  
>As the gentlemen made their exit, Marty rounded the table and stood before Kensi.<p>

"Must you go?" Kensi questioned, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Time for me to go and row with the other slaves" Marty jokingly responded smiling at Kensi, causing Kensi to laugh and smile brightly in return.

Taking Kensi's hand, with his, Marty leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Kensi's hand. "Good night Kens" Marty whispered, leaving behind the small note intended for Kensi. Kensi smiled softly at Marty as he began to hurriedly walk away. Kensi glanced confusedly at Marty as he looked back over his shoulder, before she subtly read the small note in her lap.  
><em><br>'Make it count. Meet me at the clock!'_

Kensi looked up at where Marty had been standing moments before, trying to keep all emotion from her face. What he meant by this, she didn't know but she was more than curious to find out. Excusing herself from the table, Kensi made her way to the grand stand case clock and found what she had expected.

Standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her was Marty, his back turned. Taking a deep breath, Kensi began to climb the stairs, ready to embrace whatever Marty had planned for her. Hearing her approach Marty turned on the spot and smirked at Kensi.

"So you want to go to a real party?" Marty asked confidently.

It was after her acceptance of the invitation that Kensi found herself submerged amongst the third class passengers, Irish folk music blaring from the small band, people dancing and drinking. At first Kensi was overwhelmed by such a different atmosphere and allowed herself to be led to a table by Marty. Kensi sat clapping along enthusiastically to the beat as Marty danced with a small girl. He looked so at ease with himself, as he twirled and spun the girl who giggled and smiled happily.

It was in this moment that Kensi decided that Marty looked more handsome than he ever had before, his casual appearance and hair fighting against the restraints of the wax that held it steady. Kensi smiled to herself as she continued to admire the features of Marty. The different atmosphere and attitudes of the third class people amazed her and she felt herself beginning to be caught up in the moment. The song ended in cheers by the crowd, and Marty came over. Lowering himself to the small girls level Marty smiled.

"I'm going to dance with her now, alright?" Marty informed pointing to Kensi. The small girl nodded and smiled at Kensi. Outstretching his hand, Marty coaxed Kensi to stand up.

"Marty wait" Kensi objected as she was pulled to her feet. "I can't do this" Kensi continued.

Marty ignored her objections and pulled her closer, causing Kensi to become somewhat flustered yet again. Kensi could feel his warmth breath on her neck and smell the soft scent of aftershave that was vague yet familiar.

"You're still my best girl Nell" Marty called to the small girl over the music, causing her to smile brightly. And with that Marty began to lead Kensi around the dance floor, much to her objection.

"I don't know the steps" Kensi admitted.

"Neither do I. Just go with it. Don't think" Marty prompted continuing to lead Kensi around the floor, the two beaming at one another as they continued to dance. Kensi and Marty let out bursts of laughter and calls of excitement as they weaved through the other dancing people. Kensi embraced the feeling of being so close to Marty and let herself be taken in the music, letting her body embrace the beat and the feelings that came with it. She'd never felt so free before and she was going to enjoy it whilst she could.

* * *

><p>The night was growing longer and still there had been no change. Deeks sat back in the seat of Kensi's car, feet now on the dash and his eyes darting to the clock every so often. Kensi had told him to wake her in fifteen minutes, but an hour later she was still deeply sleeping and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Whilst it was rather boring sitting quietly by himself; Deeks was enjoying watching Kensi sleep, for she looked so peaceful.<p>

"Marty" Kensi moaned in her sleep, capturing Deeks attention immediately.

"Kens?" Deeks breathed out quietly, unsure if he just heard what he did.

"Marty…" Kensi moaned quietly again, oblivious to what she was saying.

"Kensi?" Deeks said again gaining no response. A small smirk creped its way on to Deeks' lips at the sound of his name, Kensi was dreaming that was for sure, but now he knew that somehow he was involved. He didn't know whether he should be concerned of flattered but when Kensi let out one last moan, Deeks knew that it was definitely something good.

The words from earlier that day were still echoing in Kensi's head.

'You're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl, woman I've ever known….'

'Sooner or later that fire I love about you, Kensi… that fire's going to burn out' '

You jump I jump remember?'

The words Marty said had overwhelmed her and it wasn't long before Kensi realised she had done the wrong thing by sending Marty away. Bracing herself, Kensi approached Marty from behind, who was leaning against the thick rails at the bow of the ship look out and into the distance. Wind blowing against her hair and dark gown, Kensi finally gathered the courage to make her presence known.

"Hello Marty" Kensi voiced, just loud enough to capture Marty's attention. Marty turned on the spot his eyes immediately meeting Kensi's mixed with happiness and confusion.

Kensi smiled softly at Marty for several moments before making it clear to Marty. "I changed my mind."

Marty's smile grew wider as he heard the soft words of Kensi's. Kensi smiled in return as she slowly and cautiously made her way towards Marty, her eyes never leaving his. Becoming somewhat nervous all of a sudden, Kensi felt as though she should explain herself.

"They said you might be out here…"

"Shhh" Marty signalled cutting Kensi off. Kensi eye's grew wider with anticipation, confused and unsure of what was to come. Marty smiled and leaned for her.

"Gimme your hand" Marty instructed taking Kensi's soft hand in his own. Kensi and Marty stared at one another; as Marty pulled Kensi towards him and even closer to the very bow of the ship, their eyes never faltering. Kensi's eyes glistened in the sunlight as she searched Marty's.

"Now close your eyes go on." Marty whispered watching as Kensi hesitated for a moment before blindly trusting him by closing her eyes and small smile still ever present on her face. Kensi's hand still clasped in his own, Marty lead Kensi to the railing, who's smile was continuing to grow with anticipation.

"Now step up."

"Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek" Marty smirked coming up increasingly close to Kensi from behind, invading her personal space.

"I'm not." Kensi quickly informed exhilarated in the moment, feeling the warm breath of Marty seeping down her neck.

"Step up on the railing. Hold on, hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?" Marty questioned as he and Kensi climbed onto the railing, Marty's arms wrapping protectively around either side of Kensi, a small smile on both their faces.

"I trust you." Kensi honestly admitted. Slowly and cautiously Kensi felt her arms being raised and opened by the soft hands of Marty who was still leaning in close to her own body. Kensi felt a beaming smile break out onto her face as she felt the wind flow through her body.

"Alright. Open your eyes." Marty prompted, placing his hands securely on Kensi's waist. Kensi opened her eyes immediately and was overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'm flying, Marty!" Kensi gasped looking out over the ocean, unable supress any smile or emotion. Kensi quickly glanced back at Marty who she found was smiling to, his deep blue eyes shimmering in the sunset light. Marty removed his hands from Kensi's waist and reached out and intertwined his fingers with Kensi's.

"Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes up, up she goes." Marty whispered into Kensi's ear.  
>Kensi smiled, as hers and Marty's fingers danced within the other, each taking solace in the feeling of having them there, as Marty pulled their arms in and around Kensi's waist.<p>

Kensi leaned back into Marty and turned slightly to face him. Looking in to each other's eyes, they each found what they were looking for. Kensi and Marty slowly began to lean into one another, their lips drawing nearer. Finally the small gap between them was closed, as Marty's lips came crashing down on to Kensi's as they embraced one another. The kiss was passionate yet slow, as Kensi's newly released hand came up and rested on Marty's neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Marty pulled Kensi in closer, as she tugged harder on the arm that was enclosing her waist. The two continued to embrace, until the memory in Kensi's mind faded into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Okay so there is another chapter after this but I am not sure if I am going to post it or not. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think, I'd like some feed back because this is so random for me. Thanks :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**An:/**  
><strong>Last chapter is here. Thanks to those who reviewed and all that, was surprised honestly didnt expect much, so thanks :) <strong>  
><strong>Okay I realise in my last chapter the quote is cited wrong, I will fix that, but I just went off what the website said and didn't second guess it. <strong>  
><strong>Again it's AU and the scenes have been edited slighty and what not, and possible OOC with the AU stuff, but its AU so yeah. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway please enjoy :) <strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer; don't own either of these. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously; The kiss was passionate yet slow, as Kensi's newly released hand came up and rested on Marty's neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Marty pulled Kensi in closer, as she tugged harder on the arm that was enclosing her waist. The two continued to embrace, until the memory in Kensi's mind faded into nothing.<em>

* * *

><p>Kensi had been asleep for well over an hour and had since managed to moan Deeks name several more times. Initially Deeks had thought it was a mere coincidence that Kensi had been moaning his name but his opinion had quickly changed. Kensi laid sprawled out on the reclined car seat, breathing heavily and squirming ever so slightly, as she continued to clutch Deeks shirt. Deeks sat back with his head nestled in his arms, and watched as Kensi's eyes danced beneath her eyelids, moving with the pace of her seemingly never ending dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>When her mind had returned from oblivion, Kensi found herself entering her parlour suite with Marty. Laughing sweetly, Kensi continued to make jokes about the upkeep of the room, which Marty played along with for he enjoyed the sound of Kensi's sweet laugh. Whilst Marty observed the room with great interest, Kensi returned with necklace that Callen had bought for her, as an engagement gift.<p>

"That's nice" Marty commented, inspecting the rare diamond in his hand. "Is it a sapphire?"

"It's a diamond…. A very rare diamond" Kensi corrected, eyeing both Marty and the diamond. Taking a step closer, Kensi invaded Marty's personal space, as she leaned intimately over his shoulder.

"Marty, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls…" Kensi whispered gauging Marty's reaction.  
>"Wearing this…. Wearing only this" Kensi requested hesitantly, watching as Marty's features changed at her words, his eyes brightening as he turned to face her. Kensi and Marty stared intently at one another for a moment before Marty breathed his answer. "Alright"<p>

Kensi delicately removed her clothes and replaced them with the glistening necklace and a dark robe. Kensi could feel the adrenalin beginning to course through her veins, her heart rate increasing and her breaths becoming shorter. She was both exhilarated and terrified at the same time. Calming herself, Kensi finally opened the connecting door, with a small smile on her lips.

Marty looked up at her and Kensi could see the surprise and curiosity in his eyes, as he stilled his movements at her appearance. Kensi's smile grew slightly bigger as she twirled the length of her robe around her finger suggestively, bringing a smile to Marty's some confidence from earlier, Kensi began to saunter slowly towards Marty, fingering the edges of the robe.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll" Kensi informed lowering her voice ever so slightly. Marty sat forward in the chair, watching Kensi as she slowly walked towards him. He could hear her speaking, but the words weren't making any sense, for his mind was being overwhelmed by his senses.

"As a paying customer" Kensi continued, tossing a coin at Marty, causing him to smile brightly. "I expect to get what I want"

Slowly walking back from Marty and towards the set up couch, Kensi could feel Marty's eyes watching her every move. She had captured his attention in more ways than one and she didn't know which excited her more. Raising her hands, Kensi slowly began to remove the long robe, revealing herself for the first time to Marty.

Kensi never felt more alive as she stood there before Marty who was trying to as professional as possible, but she had seen the small blush that had risen in his cheeks. Kensi sent Marty a small smile trying to hide the nerves that were beginning to gather in her chest. Taking a nervous breath, Marty broke out of his Kensi induced trance and tried to look everywhere but her; for he knew he had been staring appreciatively.

"Over on the bed… the couch" Marty sheepishly requested, indicating to the couch he had placed in the centre of the moved eloquently towards the couch, her eyes meeting Marty's as she slowly lowered herself. Their eyes never faltered as they tried to read what the other was thinking. Under Marty's gaze and direction, Kensi began to position herself of the couch, all the while her heart was beating in her ears, the power of it overwhelming.

"Eye's to me, keep them on me. Try to stay still' Marty instructed maintaining his professionalism as he continued to admire the beautiful body of Kensi that lay before him.

Kensi smiled softly and let out a low breath trying to calm herself, her heart was pounding. Goose pimples had formed all over her body from intensity of the moment, as her senses heightened as the time continued to pass. Kensi felt her eyes flutter, as she continued to stare at Marty, whose features were showing deep signs of concentration as his hand moved swiftly and effortlessly across the paper. Allowing her eyes to close for a second, Kensi smile softly again and took a deep breath, for this felt like the most erotic moment in her life.

* * *

><p>Deeks lowered the binoculars he had trained on the suspects house and began to watch Kensi as she suddenly groaned and moved around in the car seat restlessly, her arm reaching towards Deeks. Kensi took Deeks hand in hers and held onto it fiercely, giving no indication that she was letting go any time soon. Deeks looked down at the intertwined fingers surprised, the surveillance long forgotten, unsure as to what to make of it.<p>

"Kensi?" Deeks whispered placing a comforting hand on her upper arm. Kensi didn't respond but continued to move about all over the place. Thinking that she was beginning to wake up, Deeks rocked her gently and whispered her name again. "Kens?"

Again he was met with silence. Deeks removed his hand from her arm and settled back into his chair. Kensi lay still for a moment, before changing positions once again; releasing Deeks hand from its vice grip hold. Deeks turned and took in Kensi's new position. Kensi now lay with one arm up and over her head, resting just above her ear, whilst the other up framed her face. Deeks had never seen Kensi look this way before, it was familiar yet all so foreign to him too.

Smirking to himself, Deeks pulled out his phone and took several photos of Kensi. Whilst he knew that she would kill him for it later, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. Chuckling to himself, Deeks slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued to gaze at Kensi as she slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>Placing her robe back on, Kensi came to stand behind Marty, who was putting finishing touches to his drawing. Leaning over his shoulder, Kensi watched as he signed the image, before handing it to her. Kensi leaned in and kissed Marty, thanking him for the drawing. The kiss was short yet sweet, sparks flying between the pair in the tender embrace.<p>

Securing the robe around her waist, Kensi walked through and into her state room, aimlessly picking out an outfit for the remainder of the evening. Kensi could feel her heart beating powerfully in her chest, her body caught up in the sensations that had overwhelmed her only moments before. Marty was unlike any man she had known before. Adventurous, loyal and true to his heart and dreams, Kensi could feel herself drowning in emotions that have never been evoked inside her before.

Kensi walked but into the parlour and was greeted by Marty. "It's getting cold out" Marty informed rubbing his hands together.

"I like it" Marty commented admiring Kensi's dress, whilst also admiring Kensi. Kensi smiled at the compliment, but was interrupted by a knock at the door before she could respond. Kensi and Marty's eyes both widened with shock as they realised that it was indeed Mr. Hanna, Callen's second hand man, calling for her at the door.

"Miss Blye" His gravelly voice called. Kensi grabbed Marty by the arm, pulling him back into the master bedroom and away from the sight of Mr. Hanna. Closing the door quietly as possible behind her, Kensi indicated to Marty to move through the next door and into the passing hallway.

Kensi and Marty shared a smirking glance, biting back a laugh as they walked through the halls casually, acting as though they had not just avoided capture. Still laughing, Marty looked over his shoulder and found the tall burly man only metres away. Grabbing Marty by the hand, Kensi called excitedly for him to run. And so the chase began. Kensi and Marty cut around the corner and past the grand staircase, entering the closing elevator doors after calling out in protest.

"Go, go, go" Marty called hurriedly slamming the metal caging behind him, effectively putting a barrier between himself and Mr. Hanna.

Mr. Hanna came slamming into the metal barrier, frustration clear on his face. As the elevator began to slowly descend, Kensi and Marty smugly smirked at him in triumph, as Kensi raised her hand and emphasised her point by flipping off Mr. Hanna, causing Marty to laugh.

Before the elevator had even properly reached the next floor, Marty pulled the gate open, allowing himself and Kensi to spill out on to the next deck and into a steward. Still running, Kensi and Marty aimlessly climbed down stairs, took random hall ways and tried their best not to run into several people, although they failed miserably at the latter.

Laughing continuously with one another, the pair found themselves in a lonely corridor on E deck, their laughs genuine and loud. Leaning against the wall, Kensi and Marty gazed through the small window on the dividing door for any sign of Mr. Hanna.

"He's pretty good for a valid… it's more like he's a cop" Marty exclaimed capturing his breath. Kensi laughed and beamed back at Marty.

"I think he was" Kensi replied. Still gazing through the window, Mr. Hanna came into view, turning and spotting Kensi and Marty.

"Oh shit!" Marty breathed.

"Go!" Kensi called loudly, pushing Marty off to the left and away from the door. The two continued to run again down the somewhat empty halls and into a dead end.

"Over here!" Marty called opening a utility room door, closing it just before Mr. Hanna reached them. The pair laughed with one another, Kensi covering her ears against the screeching machinery noise.

"Now what?" Kensi called at Marty who standing only metres away yet still couldn't hear her.

"What?' Marty called in response, before looking down and the steaming hole in the floor. Marty lowered himself down through the hole and then effortlessly helped Kensi climbed down through to the floor. Looking around Marty and Kensi realised they were in the boiler room.

"Hello… what are you doing down here?" An Irish voice asked. Kensi and Marty shared a quick look, before Kensi grabbed Marty and they began running through the coal workers, weaving in and out of them, as Marty called encouragement. The thick steamy air, cause beads of sweat to form on both Kensi and Marty as they continued to run through the boilers, laughing and smiling.

Kensi ran on ahead of Marty, feeling the trail of her dress, flow in her wake. Feeling Marty grab for her wrist, Kensi stopped and turned, allowing herself be pulled in closer to him. Kensi walked in closer, watching Marty's eyes as he lowered his lips to hers once again, as they embraced passionately amidst the hot steamy and dirty air of the boiler room.

* * *

><p>Pushing through another door, Marty and Kensi found themselves in the luggage hold of the grand ship. The air in the hold was cool and fresh, cooled down by the freezing Atlantic waters that flowed against the thick steel plates of the Titanic. Kensi took a deep breath of the fresher air, as she allowed herself to be led by Marty, their fingers intertwined. Walking through the maze of luggage, parcels, and cargo, Kensi could feel her heart beating with excitement once again.<p>

"Look what we have here" Marty called, pointing to a lonesome car situated at the middle of the hold. Kensi and Marty made their way through to the car with ease, admiring it as they approached.

Marty ran his fingers over the exquisite finishing of the car as Kensi came to stand beside the passenger door.  
>Coughing to capture Marty's attention, Kensi mockingly pretended to stand tall and requested that Marty open the door for her. Playing along Marty smiled and offered Kensi a hand as he opened the door. Kensi took Marty's outstretched hand and raised herself up and into the back seat of the car. Marty smiled at Kensi as he made his way around and into the front seat of vehicle. Smiling to himself, Marty hit the horn several times, allowing the sound to echo throughout the hold.<p>

"Where to miss?" Marty asked leaning back closer to Kensi, who was now leaning through the front window, her arms splayed out on the upholstery. Kensi leaned in even closer before she answered.

"To the stars" Kensi whispered sensually into Marty's ear. Marty turned to face Kensi, to look into her eyes, but was halted by Kensi who had grabbed him under his arms and pulled him back into the rear of the car. Allowing himself to be dragged, Marty laughed as he landed on the seat beside Kensi, his arms immediately wrapping around her, Kensi's hands pulling him in closer.

Taking Kensi's hand in his own, Marty's beaming smile began to fade into a soft sweet smile as he and Kensi gazed into each other's eyes. Their fingers danced with one another as Kensi let out a small breath.

"You nervous?" Marty whispered, his eyes never leaving Kensi's.

"No" Kensi responded barely able to be heard by Marty. Cuddling in closer to Marty, Kensi took the soft hand of Marty's that was in her own and brought the finger tips to her lips. Kissing them softly, Kensi closed her eyes and embraced the feeling the sensation brought to her. Looking up at Marty, Kensi began to search his features quietly and slowly before she finally whispered to him.

"Put your hands on me Marty" Kensi whispered bringing Marty's captured hand down to encase her breast.  
>Marty leaned in and seized Kensi's lips pulling her into a deep kiss which she keenly returned. Continuing to kiss passionately, Kensi pulled Marty down forcefully onto her as they began to undress one another amongst the torrid of deep passion fuelled kisses.<p>

It was well after midnight now, with a majority of the house lights in the street were out. Deeks had done a quick scout of the area not that long ago and still nothing was out of the ordinary. The night had drawn colder and now the heated breath of both Marty and Kensi was beginning to thickly fog up the windows of the SRX. Munching on a Twinkie that he'd taken from his Kensi survival kit, Deeks sat sitting quietly listening to Kensi's iPod he'd found in the consol.

Flicking through the songs, Deeks was surprised at to find various songs that he didn't think were anything close to Kensi's type. Smiling to himself Deeks continued to shuffle through Kensi's iPod knowing that if she knew what he was doing, she'd kill him. Skipping to the next song Deeks came across something he hadn't been expecting but wasn't surprised by.

'_Titanic Soundtrack – Rose'_ Read the script on the screen, accompanied by the album art cover. Deeks smiled to himself, classic Kensi having the soundtrack to Titanic on her iPod. This was something he could definitely use as black mail in the near future.

Allowing the song to play softly through the car speakers Deeks, yawned contently and leaned back into his seat.  
>After several minutes of the Titanic soundtrack playing, Kensi began to squirm in here seat, breathing extremely hard, her breathes short and muffled. Kensi began to moan and move her hips awkwardly in her seat, low moans of Marty escaping her lips.<p>

"Marty…. Marty" Kensi let slip through her lips. Deeks couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Kensi was squirming suggestively before his eyes, and continually moaning his name in a way he had never heard her say anything before. Deeks' mind could only conclude one thing and it wasn't something he decided upon lightly.

Whatever Kensi was dreaming about definitely involved sex, plain and simple, sex between himself and Kensi? By the sounds of his name on Kensi's lips it was more than likely.

"Yes… Marty" Kensi continued unaware her cries could be heard by the real Marty himself. Deeks sat back in his seat, watching Kensi unsure what to do with himself. Should he wake Kensi before this went any further? Should he just sit back and let it unfold? Before Marty was able to decide it himself, Kensi's hand reached out and slammed against the fog up window, reaching up as her fingers slightly curled before she slowly brought it back down, as one last cry of Marty escaped through her slightly parted lips. Kensi was breathing heavily again, but her breaths had slowed as she lowered her arm and turned facing directly towards Deeks.

Deeks sat staring at Kensi, unable to form any proper sentence or speak any words. Had he really just witnessed that? Deeks shook his head and ran a hand through his head. "Wow" Deeks whispered; the only tangible thing that he could form in his mind.

* * *

><p>Kensi felt Marty pull back, their noses barely touching as they both regained their breath; shaking from the exhilaration and exhaustion. Looking into each other's eyes, Kensi brought a hand to Marty's cheek feeling the smooth skin that lay beneath her hand.<p>

"You're trembling" Kensi whispered softly, her lips growing closer to Marty's. Marty smiled at her comment

"Don't worry I'll be alright" Marty whispered in response his smile never faltering. Kensi continued to search Marty's eyes as he leaned in connecting their lips once again in a short kiss before resting his head on Kensi's chest.

Opening the door on to the open air deck of the ship, Kensi and Marty came pouring out despite the chilled sea air. Laughing hysterically the pair stumbled around on the deck, a hand clasped in each other's. Kensi spun out wide laughter still emanating from her, as Marty pulled her in close, each grabbing on to the other.

"Did you see those guys' faces?" Marty laughed, smiling widely. Kensi put her fingers to Marty's lips stopping him in his tracks. Looking his face over several times Kensi finally gazed up into his eyes, placing her hand tentatively on the side of his face.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you" Kensi informed confidently, her eyes lowering to Marty's lips and then back up to his eyes.

Marty's smile softened and his eyes glistened in the light. "This is crazy"

"I know! It doesn't make any sense, that's why I trust it"

Marty looked down at Kensi's lips and took them with his own, as Kensi's hand reached around Marty's neck, pulling Marty in closer and deeper into the kiss. Marty let his own hand snake around Kensi's waist, pulling her body closer to his own.

Marty continued to kiss Kensi deeply, the embrace tender and caring, when a shuddered was felt beneath their feet, causing them to draw apart and look at one another confused. Looking around, both Kensi and Marty noticed the passing iceberg that felt as though it was close enough to touch.

Suddenly an array of ice lined the decks as the rigging collided with the daunting iceberg, causing Marty to put his arm out protectively across Kensi's waist, taking several steps back. Watching the ship pass the iceberg, Kensi and Marty both instinctively knew what the previous shudder was and the realisation was evident on their faces. They'd hit the iceberg.

* * *

><p>After the iceberg hit, Kensi felt as though she blacked out, immediately falling into Marty's safe arms. Kensi's eyes fluttered open and she immediately was overwhelmed a feeling of intense cold, a feeling like a thousand knives stabbing her all at once. Kensi instinctively took a deep breath as she fought against the chilling sensation.<br>Memories flashed in her mind, Marty being taken away for a crime he didn't commit, her spitting in Callen's face.  
><em><br>"Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?" Callen had questioned fiercely grabbing Kensi tightly by her arms, distraught and angered by the idea. Kensi was disgusted by Callen and could think of nothing better than getting as far away as possible from the unimaginable bastard._

_"I'd rather be his whore than your wife" Kensi defiantly replied looking Callen in the, to emphasise how serious she was being. Callen's feature contorted with rage as he watch Kensi defy not for the first time in his life, but it had been the first time he was shocked._ _Kensi struggled against Callen's restraints as he continued to object at her final decision, unable to set herself free. Leaning back Kensi spat in Callen's eye before turning and running, becoming lost in the crowd of people._

The last thing Kensi remembered was rescuing Marty and crashing through the barricade, running up the decks towards the life boats.

Fighting through the memories Kensi opened her eyes fully, finding herself surrounded by people frantically pushing and shoving towards the scarce life boats available. Looking down Kensi noticed that her gown was now soaking wet and pink coat was now replaced by a thick tartan blanket instead. Shifting her gaze, Kensi watched as small children were lifted into the life boats, tears staining their cheeks as they called hopelessly for their fathers. Kensi's face was blank of emotion, but her eyes glimmered with fear. Kensi frantically turned to face Marty, who had been standing close behind her.

"I will not go without you"

"No! You have to go, now!" Marty demanded looking directly into Kensi's eyes, but she didn't move an inch.

"Get in the boat Kens" Marty continued trying to coax Kensi into the boat.

"No Marty" Kensi defied not edging anywhere near the boat waiting behind her.

"Get on the boat" Marty insisted with a slight more force, leading Kensi towards the life boat.

"Yes get on the boat Kensi" Sounded Callen's voice as he appeared at Marty's side.

"God look at you, you look a fright." Callen commented removing the tartan blanket wrapped around Kensi's shoulders, replacing it with his own black coat. Kensi looked at Callen confused before looking at Marty with the same expression. Before Callen could say anything else, Marty pushed Kensi to the side.

"Go on Kens, I'll get the next one" Marty prompted trying to keep his features calm and his voice steady.

"No! Not without you" Kensi pleaded her eyes darting from Marty's lips to his eyes.

"I'll be alright, listen I'm a survivor alright, don't worry about me. Now go on, get on!" Marty prompted trying to convince Kensi, as she grabbed for him trying not to let go.

"I have an arrangement… with an officer on the other side of the ship." Callen lied capturing Kensi's attention.

"Marty and I can get off safely. Both of us" Callen informed looking at Marty instead of Kensi. Marty realised the lie the moment he heard it, and looked back at Kensi solemnly before prompting her once again.

"See I've got my own boat to catch" Marty commented going along with the lie that Callen was playing. Kensi looked from Callen to Marty unsure as to believe what Callen was saying. Looking at Marty one last time, Kensi could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Step aboard miss" A thick accented English man said as he gathered Kensi and pulled her into the vessel. Kensi could feel the supporting arm of Marty helping her into the boat, her brain not fully apprehending what was happening. Turning Kensi captured the hand of Marty that had been supporting her for as long as she could before they were forced apart.

"Lower away" The sailor called and with a jerk of the rope, the smaller vessel began to descend on the pulleys. Kensi looked around at the other woman and children in the boat, the ones with tears streaming down their faces, calling out frantically to the men they'd left behind.

Kensi looked longingly at Marty, her eyes damp with unshed tears as she watched him be left to his death with so many others. Kensi could feel the hot tear run down her cheek as she continued to gaze at Marty, her emotions for him overwhelming her, as he stood calmly next to Callen, who looked as though he was fighting back a smug grin. Kensi could see Marty's eyes, his bright blue eyes, staring down at her, connecting with hers.

Her mind began to race, her emotions stopping any rational thinking as she become overpowered by fear mixed with love and despair. Marty had embodied a calm façade as he nodded ever so slightly at Kensi, indicating that she was doing the right thing. It was this small gesture that was the breaking point for Kensi. Looking around once again, anywhere but Marty, Kensi realised this was what not what she wanted.

Staring back at Marty, Kensi felt the tears well up in her eyes once again, as she stood there so vulnerably, unable to embrace Marty one last time. The sky behind Marty lit up with a flare, revealing the true details of Marty's face to Kensi as she continued to maintain her eye contact with Marty. It was then, when Kensi made her decision.

Pushing through the layer of people that sat between herself and the edge of the Titanic, Kensi launched herself at the balcony edge, clinging onto it with all her might, ignoring the objecting calls from Marty up above.

"Kensi!"

Feeling herself being helped over, Kensi gathered her footing and began to run frantically through the decks of Titanic, moving between the panicking people, hitting several on her way through. Kensi had one person in mind and she wasn't going to stop for anybody until she was safe in Marty's arms once again. Breaking through into the grand stair case lobby, Kensi saw Marty descending the stairs and ran for him, embracing him immediately into a forceful hug.

"Kens" Marty whispered pulling Kensi in close and picking her up slightly, before putting her down, her body still encased in his arms. Kensi began to cry, letting her tears fall as Marty pulled away and held her head in his hands. Leaning in hurriedly, Marty placed a fast tender kiss on her lips, his heart beating in his chest.

"You're so stupid" Marty exclaimed kissing Kensi again. "Why did you do that huh?" Marty asked kissing Kensi fiercely.

"You're so stupid, Kensi" Marty continued repeating himself, overcome with the shock of the events. Kissing Kensi once again, Marty pulled apart and asked her again. "Why did you do that? Why?"

Kensi ran her hand swiftly down Marty's cheek and onto his chest. Kensi searched Marty's eyes before answering.

"You jump I jump, right?" Kensi questioned. Marty let out an exhausted breath as he gazed lovingly at Kensi, smiling at her words.

"Alright" Marty finally responded before embracing Kensi in a kiss yet again, before hugging her tightly in his arms, not wanting or willing to let her go.

"Oh God, I couldn't do it, I couldn't go" Kensi cried in despair as she hugged Marty back in return.

"I know I know… we'll figure something out" Marty responded hugging Kensi closer. The two stood together in the moment, and for a second they forgot everything that was happening around them and took solace in the fact that they were together in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Fighting through the crowds of people, Kensi's teeth chattered against the cold. The thick coat Callen placed on Kensi was now soaking wet with water after the encounter with the Atlantic Ocean within the trapping darkness of the Titanic's hallways. Grabbing on to the cold metal railings of the gangway, Kensi could feel the chest of Marty pressed up behind hers as they slowly made their way towards the stern of the sinking ship.<p>

Marty held Kensi hand tightly as they fought through the waves of people, fighting against the raising degree of the ship beneath them. Pulling at Kensi's hand Marty made his way to the railing at the stern of the ship, the railing in which he had safely pulled Kensi over. Kensi's eyes were wide with adrenalin as she clung tightly to Marty's body, as the ship began to rise into the sky and out of the water. Kensi rested her head against Marty's chest listening to the pounding beat of his heart.

Looking around her, Kensi could see all the other panicking people, who no doubt were going to die once the ship was taken from under their feet. Gazing up at the dark starry night, Kensi leaned away from Marty and called to him over the wailing voices.

"Marty" Kensi called acquiring Marty's attention. "This is where we first met" Kensi pointed out her breath ragged and her cheeks tear stained.

Marty didn't respond but rather pulled her in closer, placing a tender kiss on her head before resting his own on hers. No matter where they looked, screams of terror and cries for help could be heard as the Titanic continued to raise high into the air, as water engulfed the bow of the ship. Kensi and Marty continued to hold tightly to one another, for at any moment they could be torn apart by the laws of gravity. Marty pushed Kensi behind him, turning to brace himself in front of her so that she could get a better grip on the metal railing that bordered the ships decks.

Suddenly the ship split in two sending the stern of the ship pummelling back into the ocean, causing those aboard to cry out in terror. Kensi felt the arms of Marty tighten around her and she closed her eyes and focused solely on that physical contact that they shared. Almost as immediately as it flattened out the Titanic began to raise itself once again, its stern towering in the air.

"We have to move" Marty called; climbing over the railing, turning to pull Kensi up and over after him.

"Give me your hand Kensi, I got you, I won't let go" Marty prompted pulling Kensi over the railing.

"What's happening Marty?" Kensi asked, now secure on the backside of the railing, no longer dangling perilously.

"I don't know Kens" Marty responded; looking around at the scene before him. Marty leaned forward protectively placing an arm around Kensi, as the two watched the Titanic feed into the water, it being taken by the dark abyss.

"This is it!" Marty called as the Titanic slowly disappeared under the unforgiving waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Oh God Marty, Oh God" Kensi cried before she could stop herself. She was terrified and Marty knew it as he squeezed her hand to let Kensi know that he was there with her.

"The ship is going to suck us down. Take a deep breath when I say" Marty instructed firmly, to which Kensi responded with a nod of her head.

"Kick to the surface and keep kicking. Do not let go of my hand" Marty continued, whilst Kensi eyes were still trained on the approaching water.

"We're going to make it Kens, trust me"

"I trust you"

The water crept closer and before Kensi had time to realise it Marty was calling for to hold her breath. Taking one long breath Kensi closed her eyes and felt the stabbing pain of the water crash over her, like a wall of water that wouldn't break.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat up in her seat, gasping and her eyes wide with shock. "Marty" she breathed as she continued to gasp for air. Kensi had startled Deeks who was slowly nodding of the soothing music of the Titanic soundtrack that he had found himself listening to.<p>

"Kens, you okay?" Deeks questioned placing his hand on her shoulder, ignoring the fact that she had woken up with his name on her looked around the car, and ran her hands over her body, unsure of where she was for a slight moment.

"Kensi?" Deeks tried again, now soothingly rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Marty?" Kensi questioned responding to the sound of his voice.

"You good Kens?" Deeks asked looking her over. It was though she had awoken from a nightmare, her pupils were dilated and her breaths were short and quick.

"I'm good" Kensi confirmed as she slowed her breathing, as reality began to set in. Leaning her head against the cool window, Kensi groaned.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Kensi asked feeling as though she hadn't slept at all due to the vividness of her dream.

"Just over three hours" Deeks commented casually, smirking at Kensi.

"What? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully….." Deeks started unsure how to finish his answer.

"And?" Kensi prompted sensing there was more to it then Deeks was letting on. Deeks squirmed in his seat under Kensi's gaze.

"You've been dreaming Kensi?" Deeks questioned his eyebrow raised suggestively, not able to get the scene from earlier that night out of his head.

Kensi looked taken aback. _She had been dreaming, but how did he know? Had she said his name whilst she had been dreaming? Did he know that she had been dreaming about him? What had she said or worse done?_

"Kensi?" Deeks whispered, when Kensi didn't answer.

"What? Oh yeah I was dreaming, nothing special though" Kensi responded in a blasé fashion, acting as though it hadn't been anything important.

"Really?" Deeks replied in a sing song voice, smirking to himself.

Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks, but did not respond. "Because by the way you were moaning my name, it sounded like something special. I'd never heard anyone make Marty sound so good before" Deeks commented his eyes never leaving Kensi's. Kensi felt a blush rise into her cheeks. _She had been moaning his name in her sleep? How much had he heard? Had she said anything else?_

"It's okay Kensi; I won't say anything to anyone else. But riddle me this, what was it you were dreaming about me?" Deeks asked crossing his muscular arms over his chest. Kensi looked everywhere but at Deeks and noticed the sweating handprint on the driver's side window.

"What's this?" Kensi inquired pointing to the mark.

"You tell me" Deeks grinned, knowing that he now had Kensi.

Kensi looked at the dripping mark again and recognised it instantly. It was from her dream, and it now had somehow made it into her reality and that's when Kensi realised_. I must have made it when I was dreaming of Marty and I….._ Kensi's though trailed off as she made eye contact with Deeks.

"So, Marty hey?" Deeks joked still smiling to himself. Kensi's cheeks flushed red again, as she thought about all the possibilities of what Deeks may or may not have heard.

"Deeks whatever, you did or did not see or hear, shall never leave this car!" Kensi decided looking daringly at Deeks.

"Or…." Deeks mocked, loving everything about the current situation.

"Or I'll make you wish you were dead." Kensi commented making it sound as though it was a promise.

"I'll take my chances" Deeks smugly replied.

"Deeks…" Kensi pleaded.

"Marty sounds better" Deeks joked earning himself a punch from Kensi, as she threw Deeks sweater at him. "Okay I'll settle for a beer, every day for the rest of my life" Deeks informed laying down his terms.

"We've already made that deal" Kensi commented rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so now it's two beers, every day for the rest of my life…. And you have to tell me every last detail of your dream" Deeks declared sounding satisfied with himself.

Kensi eyed off Deeks, there battle of wills never faltering. "Okay deal"

Deeks smiled brightly to himself, knowing now that he had Kensi cornered and would find out every last detail, particularly those that pertained to what sounded like sex between herself and dream figure Marty.

"A new shipment as arrived, Maccavelli was not our guy, head home guys" Callen's voice informed through the earwigs in both Kensi and Deeks ears. Kensi jumped at the sound of Callen's voice, forgetting that she had been wearing the earwig all this time.

"Copy that Callen" Deeks responded removing the ear wig and shutting it off. Deeks looked at Kensi who was looking around confused.

"Kens?" Deeks asked curious.

"Shhh" Kensi interrupted holding her hand up to stop Deeks. She listened again and that's when she realised it. Deeks had been listening to her iPod again.

"Deeks, why are you listening to the Titanic soundtrack?" Kensi asked recognising the slow instrumental tune and soothing voice of the artist Sissle.

"Seem to ah…. Fit the moment" Deeks smiled sheepishly as the sound of violins sounded out in the background. Kensi rolled her eyes and turned to start the car.

"Never leaves this vehicle" Kensi reminded, turning to face Deeks to make sure that he understood.

"Whatever you say Rose" Deeks whispered, smiling to himself, as he earned himself yet another punch from Kensi.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>And that's it. I think I might a sequel after this, you know with the black mail and some other things, I don't know it may or may not happen. <strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy &amp; happy ready. Let me know what you think. <strong>


End file.
